la verdadera naturaleza de un demonio
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: ahora se lo que en realidad siento por ti... Inuyasha, esta vez serás mio finalmente... una historia yaoi aunque nada fuerte, absténganse aquellos que no gusten de esto, ¡incesto!


La verdadera naturaleza de un demonio.

by Reykou Higurashi.

Sesshomaru caminaba, regresaba de una gran batalla contra Inuyasha, en la cual había ganado, se sentía felíz consigo mismo, finalmente le haría a Inuyasha lo que siempre pensaba, lo haría llorar, gritar... con solo imaginárselo Sesshomaru se sentía felíz. Tras de él caminaba A-Un, Sesshomaru caminaba con cuidado, para cuidar la carga que llevaba, era muy importante para él, demasiado, no lo dejaría escapar...

En ese momento despertó Inuyasha, se sentía totalmente adolorido, le dolía hasta El más pequeño músculo, sabía que no le quedaría mucho de vida... Solo pensaba en que hubiera sido más facil que Sesshomaru lo matara en vez de dejarlo en ese estado, fue entonces cuando notó que El piso se movía bajo él, se levantó usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba para conocer El motivo...

Inuyasha, ya despertaste...

Inu: ¿que, quien...

No podía ser, se encontraba en El lomo de una criatura, y frente a él, iba nada más y nada menos que...

Inu: Sesshomaru!...

Sessh: que bueno que me recuerdes hermanito...

Inu: maldición... ¿a donde me llevas? ¿por que no me matas de una vez?

Sessh: matarte? jajaja, no me hagas reir, yo no voy a matarte, mi objetivo no es ese...

Inu: ah, no?

Había algo que no cuadraba, ¿como era posible que Sesshomaru le estuviera diciendo eso? y entonces ¿por que peleaba siempre contra él si no quería matarlo?

Sessh: así es, yo nunca quise matarte, solo debía volverte fuerte, fuerte para mi, para podeer decir con orgullo que eres mi hermano,...

Inu: hermano? me llamas hermano? creí que solo era un bastardo...

Sessh: pues si, eso pensaba al principio, pero luego que lo pensé detenidamente me di cuenta que a pesar de todo, llevas mi misma sangre, la sangre de un principe demonio...

Inu no entendía nada, ahora resultaba que Sesshomaru no era realmente malo?

Inu: y por que peleabas contra mi...?

sessh: no podía dejarte tan débil... cada vez que peleabas contra mi, tu fuerza incrementaba, poco a poco ibas incrementándola,... yo quería que fueras fuerte, casi tanto como yo... por eso peleaba contra tí...

Inu: (mas que extrañado) y a donde vamos...

Sessh: vamos a mi castillo, El castillo que de ahora en adelante también será tuyo... El castillo de los demonios más fuertes...

Sesshomaru se detuvo frente a un gran y hermoso castillo, detuvo a A-Un y bajó a Inuyasha, ya que él no podía solo, fué entonces cuando un animal verde y pequeño se acercó a Sesshomaru.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! que gusto que haya vuelto!

Sessh: si, gracias Jaken, ahora por favor, vete (sessh. diciendo por favor? esto es nuevo)

Jaken: veo que también trae al joven Inuyasha...

Sessh: así es, y ahora que está aquí, le haré lo que siempre tuve en mente, lo haré gritar, llorar y sufrir durante instantes, para al final dar paso a una absoluta sensación de calma, de relajación, de placer...

Jaken: así que lo va a torturar antes de matarlo?

Sessh: eh...Si Jaken, por eso no quiero que molestes esta noche, voy a hacerlo solo con él... ah! y tampoco quiero que Lin moleste...

Jaken: no se preocupe Lord, yo me encargaré de que la pequeña humana no lo moleste...

Finalmente Jaken se retiró, fué entonces cuando Sesshomaru, aún cargando a Inuyasha, se dirigió a su alcoba, una vez ahí, cerró la puerta con llave (bueno, no se si en esa época existía, pero en fin) y depositó a Inuyasha en su cama.

Inu: ¿no que no querías matarme? por que le acabas de decir eso al horrible sapo que tienes como mascota...

Sessh: bueno, eso solo se lo dije a Jaken para que dejara de molestar, pero después tendrá que darse cuenta de que no deseo matarte... No, Inuyasha, no deseo matarte, de ti deseo algo más...

Inu: y que es? ¿que quieres de mi?

Sesshomaru no respondió, se limitó a acercar una copa y verter en ella un líquido rojo que acercó a Inuyasha.

Sessh: debo curarte. Tómate esto...

Inuyasha no quería tomarlo, pues no sabía que era aquel líquido rojo...

Inu: no, gracias... así estoy bien...

Sessh: te ayudará a desaparecer El dolor, tómatelo...

Inu: pero yo no...

Sessh: TÓMATELO!

Inuyasha finalmente tomó la copa que le ofrecía Sesshomaru, y de un solo trago bebio aquel líquido rojo, al instante cayó en un profundo sueño...

Sessh: bien Inuyasha, al fin estás como quería, no puedo negar que al principio me desesperaste un poco con tantas preguntas, pero en fin... ahora veré tus heridas... (decía esto mientras que le quitaba su ropa a Inuyasha) ah Inuyasha, si supieras la verdad... lo que le dije a Jaken era una verdad a medias, realmente no voy a matarte... nunca haré nada que te haga sufrir... (terminó de quitarle toda la ropa) pero mira que delgado estás! acaso no te alimentabas bien? bueno, no te preocupes, aquí no te faltará nada... me encargaré de cumplirte hasta El último de tus caprichos, pero permanecerás siempre conmigo... (sesshomaru comienza a recorrer El cuerpo de Inuyasha con sus manos) tienes unos músculos bien marcados... me alegro que estés así... (finalmente sus manos se detienen en cierta parte de Inuyasha) pero mira... ¿acaso nunca te enamoraste? pensé que tenías algo que ver con aquella sacerdotiza... me alegro que no sea verdad, sabes? estoy en las mismas que tú... (comienza a ejecutar ciertos movimientos con la mano con que sostiene la parte de Inu) no Inuyasha, nunca quise matarte... (Inuyasha gime débilmente) nunca fué mi deseo... siempre te quise ver con vida, con vida para mi... (comienza a hacer más fuertes los movimientos) yo siempre estuve celoso... celoso de aquella sacerdotiza que se ganó tu cariño... tu amor... (Inuyasha gime más fuerte, mezcla de su estado como dormido y del placer que sentía en aquel momento) así es Inuyasha... yo estaba celoso... verás que lo disfrutaremos, te haré llorar, te haré gritar y gemir para luego dar paso a un nuevo mar de sencaciones desconocidas para los dos... hoy experimentaremos eso por primera vez... aquella sencación de placer que solo existe cuando una persona ama a otra... (inuyasha GRITA! por aquel placer que siente) si Inuyasha, yo te amo, siempre te amé... te convertirás en mi acompañante de por vida, en mi único amor... lo que te haré no lo olvidarás, te haré gritar hasta que no puedas más, llegarás a un punto en El que pedirás que no me detenga, que continue así, que haga esto por siempre...

Un instante después, Sesshomaru se encuentra desnudo sobre Inuyasha, dispuesto a realizar una aventura que jamás olvidará, dispuesto a convertirlo para siempre en su amante...

FIN.

Waa! que raro! nunca pensé que pudiera realizar esto, siempre me consideré una persona con una mente no tan cochambrosa como otras, pero ahora veo que no es así, que El estar con ciertas amistades influyeron en mi...

En fin... le mando saludos a mi amiga Lizet (pante) , la primera persona por la que pude realizar esto, ya que me pervirtió la mente... saludos a Sak. por... pues porque me cae bien, y saludos a Liah, yo se que aunque lo niegues, este fic te va a gustar. Bueno, les dedico este fic, ya que si nunca me hubieran pervertido la mente con sus historias, nunca lo habría hecho.

Dewa matta! Reykou Higurashi,


End file.
